


Yellow Cab

by fresharold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Gay Sex, Harry is an idiot, M/M, New York, Oral, Rimming, Smut, and cheeky, and it's going to be short, and tears, and their relationship is going to develop quickly, and thinks louis is god, but i hope it will be good, but im lazy writing this, but it's not like this is going to be all smut without plot, but love, but still, harry/ tourist, he's too pretty, louis is really sassy, louis/taxi driver, or if they will, probably, there is going to be, they will fuck, this is just really random, thre isn't much to say here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresharold/pseuds/fresharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw that fucking smile for the first time in forever and it was like you came out of hiding, I swear to god I almost relapsed right there and then" Louis shouts leaving Harry with his eyes wide open.</p><p>The curly boy gulps in dry but composes himself right away. His lips form a curve and he is smirking. Simply smirking and after some seconds of silence between the two bodies, only listening to both breathing heavily, Harry finally speaks.</p><p>"Well, if you relapsed I would certainly catch you baby."</p><p>or where Louis is a taxi driver and one day Harry loses himself in the big city of New York and when thinks the day would get worst something - or someone - good happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[COMING SOON]

❝The one thing i know for sure is that feelings are rarely mutual, so when they are, drop everything, forget belongings and expectations, forget the games, the two days between texts, the hard to gets because this is it, this is what the entire world is after and you’ve stumbled upon it by chance, by accident––so take a deep breath, take a step forward, now run, collide like planets in the system of a dying sun, embrace each other with both arms and let all the rules, the opinions and common sense crash down around you. because this is love kid, and it’s all yours. Believe me, you’re in for one hell of a ride, after all––this is the one thing i know for sure.❞


	2. i -  “Thanks for saving my life"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I saw that fucking smile for the first time in forever and it was like you came out of hiding, I swear to god I almost relapsed right there and then" Louis shouts leaving Harry with his eyes wide open.
> 
> The curly boy gulps in dry but composes himself right away. His lips form a curve and he is smirking. Simply smirking and after some seconds of silence between the two bodies, only listening to both breathing heavily, Harry finally speaks.
> 
> "Well, if you relapsed I would certainly catch you baby."
> 
> or where Louis is a taxi driver and one day Harry loses himself in the big city of New York and when thinks the day would get worst something - or someone - good happens.

Harry was never a person who liked to be surrounded by big crowds, but one thing he is sure, right now, in this situation, he’s enjoying it. The fact that he has been planning this for years now and now here he is, in a queue to get on a plane which will take him to New York.

Zayn said to him, are you crazy? Going all by yourself to a big city, where you don’t know anyone and anything… isn’t that scary? And no, it’s not, it’s just exciting and makes him feel free. And not like a bird, just like a person and that’s way better, because he is himself and is free and he is heading to New York, the place he has been dreaming to go since he can remember.

He have never travelled away from Europe, hell, he have never even left the United Kingdom. The farthest he went to was Ireland and it was only for two days to watch a football game with Niall. He didn’t like it, he fell asleep even – the noise didn’t bother him for what it seems – and since then is Niall who comes visiting him at his small village.

So basically, Harry is twenty-three, still lives with his mother, has a shitty job on a book store and the closest he got to be in a relationship was two years ago, with who? Niall. But he was too eluded and Harry made the right choice because Ireland is not for him. He didn’t love Niall to the point of leaving everything to move out to a new country. Niall wouldn’t do that for Harry neither. So they’re friends and that’s fine. That’s completely fine.

And Harry is free now, at least for two weeks. Imagine if I had a boyfriend? he asks himself. He wouldn’t be this free. Free while being himself.

~*~

Harry has been in a dilemma with himself the whole way on the plane. Should I fall asleep so I can get quicker to New York? Or should stay awake to enjoy the view and the trip? The result was falling asleep ten in ten minutes, to wake up five later so after seven hours of the fly, he walks out from the plane feeling sick, almost dying, his legs shaking and his eyes heavy. Just the thought of remembering that he has to take a taxi to go the hotel he is staying till he gets to lay down on the bed and eat something nice, makes him want to lay down on the dirty floor from the airport till someone decides to step on him, to death or throw him away on those big and disgusting garbage. Which one will be the worst? Both will make his mother cry and Zayn saying, pointing at the sky – hoping Harry can hear him – I told you so.

So it goes worse than he thought it would. He can’t get on a cab to drive him between those ten minutes of waiting that he can tolerate – he has sure that a certain woman took the one it was supposed to drive him – and when he does, it takes him almost more than half an hour to find his hotel, make the check in and establish himself.

The moment he sees that big and comfy bed in the middle of the bedroom he jumps into the mattress, not caring about the amount of pillows it has, and closes his eyes. He is so tired, he has, he needs to fall asleep.

~*~

He doesn’t fall asleep. The jetlag takes over him and he spends an hour fooling himself, with his eyes closed, and convincing everyone that he is, in fact, having the best nap he ever had. He stops lying to himself when in the moment he decides to get up, taking off his clothes, being naked around the room checking out the mini fridge and finally decides to take a cold shower.

The desire to sleep fades away – especially when he has sure that the person who was on the window, from the building in front of his, sees him like the way he came to earth, naked. He dresses his ripped skinny jeans and a white shirt and sits on the edge of his bed, thinking about his life choices. This thing about being on the other side of the world is making him crazy. He is not free, he is bored, tired and feeling like he doesn’t even know who he is.

Then he slaps himself and shouts I’m in New York! Because yeah Harry, you are in New York for two hours and a half now.

~*~

He is in New York for four hours and a half now and I already lost. He only wanted to go on an adventure, wanted to do what he thinks is the best while exploring a big city. So he left his map on the hotel, he doesn’t have his phone with him – it wasn’t on purpose – and is with his camera – which well it doesn’t have GPS does it? – walking in circles around the city. Such a smart idea, Harry your mother would be proud.

At first everything was under control. He walked to the Central Park, took advantage to appreciate what mother nature had to offer – which, wow, the pollution isn’t that much, is it? – then he walked through the street, went to a lot of shops – only bough another white t-shirt, because three aren’t enough and didn’t buy anything else because he isn’t that rich – and has his memory card full of pictures – including selfies, selfies with odd strangers, and a video of a guy dancing.

After visiting what he wanted – he didn’t, he didn’t even see half of what he pretended to – he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, turned around on the same place, made a face and whispered to himself where the fuck am I?

So he doesn’t know what time exactly is, just that is late because it’s night already. However, even if his feet hurt, is sweating, he still can see the beauty of the city because the lights, wow, it is beautiful in London, but not this type of beautiful. It’s gorgeous and makes him feel like nothing can stop him – besides the fact that he’s lost. So he looks like a dork looking around, with his mouth semi open, appreciating what he sees and forgetting everything else.

He has been asking some people if they knew where his hotel is located but half of them are tourists – most of them don’t even speak English – and the other half don’t know what he is talking about. Either are them making fun of him or he is saying the name of the hotel wrong – is the last option.

He is not panicking, he even stopped to eat some ice cream because the man seemed nice and friendly and he really, really wanted to taste that ice cream. But he is almost giving up and thinking about turning into a homeless person because he is seriously incapable to imagine himself finding out the hotel.

He probably walks around for ten more minutes, bumps into another good amount of people till gets to the Time Square for the second time today – which is a start – and decides that is a good moment to take a rest. So he gets the wonderful idea of calling one of those yellow cabs. Maybe like this he’ll find his hotel. 

This time he only takes two minutes to make the taxi stop for him – it’s a surprise since he never saw this many people on the street. He sighs in relief anyway and when opens the door and gets into the car, the good feeling of finally sitting and resting his long legs is forgotten when takes some seconds to smell the air. He can’t remember the time he got into a taxi and smelled this good. Like expensive perfume and man. It even brings tears to his eyes.

“Goodnight Sir,” he hears and is proud of himself for not staying long seconds paralysed by the good smell – like he uses to be when walks by a bakery. “Where is your destiny?” And oh, all right, Harry needs to take a deep breathe. The man who is making eye contact with him from the rear-view mirror has an amazing voice. The type that Harry wouldn’t mind to listen to reading him the whole dictionary. And the man’s features… okay, he’s okay. But it’s breathe-taking looking at such a beautiful human being. 

Harry is drowning himself on those blue eyes and he might be reaching the limit of oxygen from his lungs. In summary, this man shouldn’t be a taxi driver from this kind of cabs. The ones that serve ordinary people. He should be driving a limousine and wearing an expensive suit and–no, wait. He should be a porn star and Harry wouldn’t mind to–

“Sir?” the angelical voice interrupts Harry’s filthy thoughts and yeah, it was a good time.

“Oh, yeah… Hum, I don’t know.” Harry says and these words make the handsome man turn around and putting his right arm on the passenger’s seat.

“Excuse me?” shit Harry curses mentally. The fact that he is looking right at Harry makes easier for Harry to catch his unique face and harder to breathe.

“I-I am lost.” The driver raises his eyebrow and Harry thinks that it should be illegal to look sexy without meaning to.

“You’re lost? Are you here on a trip?” He has accent. English, and Harry never liked English accent I men – much less in women – but he is opening an exception now, like, how?

“Yes, I am visiting this for the city time and decided to come for a walk without a map and forgot my phone in the hotel I am staying in. this was still in the afternoon and, hum,” he looks up at the digital clock from the car “it is already 9pm so you see how big of a trouble I am in.” He doesn’t know why he speaks this much but the man listens to him carefully anyway.

“That’s almost committing suicide, mate.” Harry is glad he didn’t called him sir. “But, well, I can save you,” he says maybe too seriously but Harry chuckles, and he is red but is probably because he is been walking for hours and it’s hot – he probably stinks and is ashamed because the car smells so good. “What’s the name of your hotel?”

“Erm, The-The King?”

“Sorry?”

“I think is The King, but most of the people I asked said that they aren’t familiar with it.”

“Oh, that’s because there is no hotel named The King here”

Harry isn’t surprised with the new, he was already putting that idea on his mind “Thought so. Can you just drive me around?”

“Drive you around?” There is again. The man committing a crime by making a weird face and looking damn hot.

“Yeah, like, just drive me around till I see some familiar place and well, to see the city.” He has seen the city enough time today.

“Oh, I can do that. Just… till the time you can pay.”

Harry nods “Of course” and smiles. He doesn’t know why, just that the guy is too pretty to Harry not smile at him. And it’s not weird at all when he takes too much time looking – staring – at Harry. More than he needs, really.

“Right,” he says when turns around, looking forward to the street and damn, Harry is going to miss those blue eyes on him. It makes him feel exposed but appreciated and that’s weird. But good. “My name is Louis, by the way.” He says too casually

“Louis…” Harry needs to know how it is to say that name. It sounds Frenchy and posh. Harry wouldn’t mind to repeat it many, many times in many, many different ways “I’m Harry.”

“All right, Harry. Fasten your seatbelt because this is going to be a long trip.

~*~

Harry never imagined that he could go from the Empire States, to Wall Street to the Brooklyn Bridge and then to the 9/11 Memorial in a taxi in this space of time. Neither he’d think he’d spend an hour and a half talking with the driver, who apparently is crazy and has a good sense of humour. Just the type of person Harry is.

Harry is not shy but he never got along this quickly with someone, especially when that someone is driving him around New York City, only looks at him properly when the car stops on a traffic light or crosswalk and makes weird jokes about American people, trying his best to make an American accent. Harry isn’t protesting about it though, he’s laughing too much and that makes him realise that it’s almost been sex hours since he had went to a toilet to pee. Also, Louis knows so much about the city that Harry finds himself repeating the guy’s word on his mind, with the same tone of voice, to admire it better. He enjoys Louis’ voice.

He actually admires Louis in whole, because he, being only two years older than Harry, had been in so many places before settling down in NY. He used to travel a lot with his parents and then got interest in it. And Louis is happy. And Louis talks as if he is in love with the world. And Louis has a flat on a high building near the Central Park. And Louis has the life Harry always wished to have.

“This woman seemed to really like her dog, he was wearing a sweater for Christ sakes,” Louis laughs “but she left him on my back seat from the taxi. Seriously I nearly had my first accident when heard the dog barking from there.” Harry laughs, not because the words are funny, but because Louis’ voice is made to tell this stories. “And this my friend is the story about when I took a shower with Starbucks coffee.”

“How so?” Harry raises his eyebrow

“Because I needed to go to the Empire States to give the dog back and on my way there was a girl who poured into me the three coffees she had and the dog was affected as well”

“So when you gave him back to the woman she-“

“Oh she thanked me for giving him a bath not questioning the fact that he wasn’t wearing the sweater he previously had.” Harry laughter is loud this time and he sees Louis watching him from the rear-view mirror with a small smile placed on his lips “Never heard about dog’s shampoo smelling like coffee but I suppose is things from rich people.”

“Jesus, you have must spent such crazy moments here.”

“The perks of being a taxi driver!” Louis comments “Actually there was this time when a guy wanted me to drive him to the closest Burger King-“ he stops himself to think and then Harry sees him looking around and pulling over the car. Louis looks back at him when Harry is about to ask him what’s up, he speaks “Harry? What’s the hotel’s name you’re supposedly staying?”

“Erm, The King… But I Think-“

“You probably meant, The Quinn mate.” Louis chuckles when sees Harry’s face lighting up

“Yeah! That’s it, oh god!”

“You were so close from it already when I caught you in the 5th Avenue. It’s close to the Central Park.!”

“Oh thank god I’m not gonna be homeless on my vacations!” Harry doesn’t know why Louis laughs because he’s not that funny, but it’s always good to listen to that gorgeous sound.

~*~

The drive is quickly since they were close to the Park, but Harry kinda wished it’d last more than it last, so soon Louis was already pulling over in front of the hotel. The streets are so illuminated that Harry feels glad about it, because like this he can see perfectly Louis’ features.

“So here you are!” Louis turns around to meet Harry’s gaze, being in the same position he was when harry got in the car.

“Thanks for saving my life,” Harry sees Louis smiling back at him and wow what an amazing feeling this is “How much did this trip cost?”

“Oh, don’t worry with that!” Harry bows his brow “Never did this to anyone so feel special mate. But you were in a serious problem and you heard me talking about my stuff showing some actual interest so…”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Saved you a good amount of dollars, believe me.”

“Thanks man! That’s really nice of you” Harry can’t stop smiling and, god, he couldn’t stop by the way Louis’ eyes shine.

“No problem!”

“So, I guess I see you around…” Harry says making his best not to sound that disappointed because damn he needs to, he needs to see this guy again because there’s no way in hell that he’s going to stop thinking about this blue eyes and this wonderful smell on this vacations.

“Probably not. New York isn’t a place to see people around. Too big to see the same person twice.” Louis says in an amused tone and Harry’s smile drops instantly

“Oh” is the only thing he manages to say.

“Well, hum… I suppose you can-like, I can give you my phone number or you can give me yours. Well, it’s the same thing actually” Louis’ voice changes and the way he’s talking, almost nervously, makes Harry blush by how cute it is “I had fun. Talking to you, I mean.”

Harry smiles widely, popping out his two dimples “Yeah, all right. I can give you mine and you’ll give me yours, is it okay?”

Louis laughs “Seems great.”

So Harry asks for Louis’ phone and types his number saving it then – he might have added the monkey emoji just for the laugh – and then hands it back to Louis. He says he’ll send him a message later since Harry doesn’t have his phone right now with him and they say goodbye.

When Harry gets out of the car he feels a weird sensation, but still pleasant. Some feeling that makes him want to be next to Louis again and being around him till he gets tired – which he thinks it can’t happen. But he goes to the hotel and the first thing he does when reaches the room is peeing and even that he does it with a smile on his lips. Creepy.

Later, when he is looking at all the pics he took from the day, on his camera, trying to pull his thoughts away from Louis and the worries about when and if, he is going to text Harry, the message finally comes. He goes towards his phone right away and opens it in seconds.

\- Louis here!!! Give you till tomorrow afternoon to call me, since it’s my day off. If you don’t, I will!!

Harry would never think that he could have a special smile for someone. He didn’t have. Till now, when he looks at the screen and feels like the smile he has is bigger and tender than his normal ones. And he can’t contain himself when chuckles when sees that Louis texted him the same emoji he put next to his name, on Louis’ phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> » oh my god i feel like this sucks , i'm not sure about this whole book it's just weird. i'll eventually try to make this better, especially next chapter but i think it'll be odd. i don't have the ideas sorted but oh well.   
> i'll also post the other book i'm working on , safe heaven , but i'll take longer to update because i just have the ideas and didn't write anything yet.
> 
> feedbacks?

**Author's Note:**

> here's on wattpad http://www.wattpad.com/story/17621390-yellow-cab-l-s-coming-soon


End file.
